


Sink in rivers of red

by Jinginii



Category: Original Work, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Airplane grows a pair & goes ‘fuck the plot! fuck the system’, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Bad Parenting, Beloved SJ transmigrates, Character Death, Dark, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, PIDW LBH being a little shit, SY transmigrates as an NPC, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Transmigration, Unhealthy Relationships, system you bitch, there will be HE tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinginii/pseuds/Jinginii
Summary: Where does Shen Jiu go during the fatal Qi deviation? He instead transmigrates in another world but who is this person who follows in the shadows? And why the fuck are the other peak lords here??!!Shen Jiu wants a refund!!!
Relationships: Liǔ Qīnggē/Original Shěn Qīngqiū, Original Shěn Qīngqiū & Original Female Character(s), Original Shěn Qīngqiū/Yuè Qīngyuán
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	Sink in rivers of red

Yue Qingyuan felt useless as he stood next to Shen Qingqiu’s bed, watching as Mu Qingfang did his best to stop the Qing Jing Lord’s Qi deviation. The calm and usually composed facade he wore cracking slightly. _Once again Qi-ge has failed to protect Xiao Jiu_.

~~You had one job~~

He promised many things to Shen Jiu through the years but every single one was broken and swept under the rug like dust. All he could do was plaster that mask onto his face and become _that_ person who shadowed Yue Qi’s existence until even he didn’t recognize him.

_”I promise when I become a cultivator, I’ll come back for you!”_

_”_ _Don’t be reckless, Qi-ge, remember to be patient!”_

He returned to a burnt down mansion, charred corpses and no Xiao Jiu. Only later, he would find him, beautiful and sharp like a rose yet the apprentice of scum Wu Yanzi.

_Emerald green eyes narrowed and darkened, Shen Jiu growled. “You fucking liar.”  
_ ~~  
Why are you like this.~~ _  
_

They had once fit each other like a puzzle. Like the yin & yang, fire and water, balancing each other perfectly.

He was calm and benevolent, a flower in the spring breeze.

Xiao Jiu was vengeful and sharp, the poisonous thorns holding any away from the flower.

~~Just quit already, like you always do~~

He tried giving Xiao Jiu everything, but he gave and gave, yet Xiao Jiu never gave back. He took and it was never enough, he always wanted more.

_“All I’ve done, every decision, was for you and our martial brothers, for our sect. But I still can’t understand how Xiao Jiu can be so selfish?”_

_”You—!”_

He turned around, deciding to listen for once to Liu Qingge and let Qing Jing’s lord alone in the empty meeting hall. Maybe next time they met, Xiao Jiu would be more willing to understand and act like the Shidi he was.

_If only he looked, he would have seen Shen Jiu’s eyes dull._

~~This was your fault and you know it~~

_”Mu-Shidi, how was your visit to Qing Jing?”_

_”It was well, Zhangmen-Shixiong, this Shidi only spoke to Shen-Shixiong about his nearing breakthrough.” Mu Qingfang said, taking a sip of his tea. “And of his gardens new additions.”_

Yue Qingyuan made a mental note to visit Xiao Jiu later on.

**_Tick_ **

**_tok_ **

**_tick—_ **

* * *

  
“Shen-Shixiong, are these...”

She. Qingqiu looked at the direction Mu Qingfang gestured, his lip lifted slightly and his eyes glittered with unknown light.

”Ah yes, I thought it would be fun to add some color to Qing Jing.”

~~Red Spider Lilies has always been his favorite.~~

”It does look more vibrant, ah, apologies Shixiong but this Shidi must go back. Please remember to be careful with your breakthrough.”

”Mn, I understand.”

Shen Qingqiu watched Mu Qingfang’s back until it disappeared from his view, a small trail of blood escaping from the corner of his smiling lips, before he began walking to his bamboo house.

~~Would you like some tea?~~

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets—Ever.  
> Y’all suffer with me
> 
> Edit: Changed the title & tags


End file.
